Magistrate Education and Welfare Division
The Department of Education and Wellness prides itself with providing a solid foundation for the educated youth and overall well-being of Quel'thalas. Providing exceptional services and providing resources to further education and development of the Sin'dorei and those who call Quel'thalas their home. =Sub-Departments= Department of Record Historical Records *Maintaining Historical recollections of the advancement of the elves of Quel'thalas. *Maintaining detailed accounts since being accepted into the Horde *Maintaining Historical documentations of Events Noble Houses of Quel'thalas *Updating and Maintaining Noble Houses Dossiers – Births, Marriages, Death Military Service Records (Shared with Department of Military) *Storage and care of Retired Servicemember Records *Maintaining active Servicemembers records Medical Records (Works closely with Medical Department) *Storage and Care of Birth and Death information of individuals *Storage and Care of Medical Records Living and Deceased Legal Records ( Shared with the Department of Law (Judicial)) *Storage and Maintain Civil Case files – Will aid in Civil Cases when applicable *Storage of Closed Criminal Case files Department of Health Ensures access to medical, preventive and rehabilitative services for all individuals and communities with in Qual'thalas. Provides quality standards of practice to provide exceptional service. Ensures preparedness for natural disasters and other threats. Provides exceptional standards and guides for behavior health and resources for families as well (Mental Illnesses and Substance Addiction as examples) Services respond to the needs of individuals, families and communities, including culturally and linguistically diverse communities. Department of Education General and Developmental Education Providing a standard in education and development of youth and well into adulthood in all areas: ♦Arithmetic ♦History (Ancient to recent) ♦Thalassian Language Arts ♦Orcish/Common ♦Understanding of Magic and Science (Alchemy, Geology, Astronomy, Veterinary Science, Botany, etc) ♦Fine Arts (Painting, Sculpting, etc) ♦Music(Choir, Instrumental, Band,etc) / Dance / Theater ♦Physical Education ( Archery, Fencing, Outdoor Survival, Gymnastics, Sports, Equestrian Skills, Martial Arts – Pandarian addition) ♦General Health (Basic First Aid and Safety, Personal Health, Mental Health) ♦Leadership, Speech, and Debate ♦Geography, Mapping, and Archaeology ♦Government and Economics ♦Creative Writing (Poetry, Grammar, Vocabulary, Journalism, Publishing Skills) ♦Applied Arts ( Leatherworking, Drafting, Metal Work, Blacksmithing, etc) ♦Life Skills ( Culinary Art, Home management and organization, career planning, financial management, etc) Setting guidelines for private tutors and educational personal to follow and allow students the resources to excel. Department of Developmental and Experimental Magics Provides precautionary boundaries and safety measures with each experimental testing. Limits testing done on living, and forsaken, beings unless approved through proper channels – wavers must be signed from consenting parties. Written documentations of developmental and experimental magic is required – mistakes will be made, keep a record and learn from it. Department of Magical Learning Understanding magic can and will be taught from family to youth and providing a resource to further educate youth in the safety of use of said magic. Facilitating various branches of magic- Arcane, Elemental, etc. Providing in-depth history and historical accounts of magic from around Azeroth. Department of Medical Education Understanding that one does not have to be gifted with magic to have interest in the medical field. Educates individuals in general and advanced first aid. In-depth education of Herbs and their medicinal properties. Provides educational editorials of advancements in the medical field with out the use of magic. Providing extended education to various interests with in the medical field, such as but not limited to: ♦Pediatrics ♦General Practitioner ♦ Anesthesiology ♦Dermatology ♦Orthopedic Surgery and General Surgery ♦Psychiatry ♦Rehabilitation *Advancement in prosthetic options for patients as part of rehabilitation Department of Child Welfare Quel'thalas and the Magistrate understand the limited number of children born and orphaned. Adoptive Parenting information services and profiles outlined and guided with local orphanages to provide optimal matches with adoptive parent and child. Family Services are provided. Investigation of child abuse, neglect, and exploited. Further investigation will be done by the Department of Law. Member of department will act a guardian over under-aged youth during the event that the parent or legal guardian is deceased and will be placed with living relative or guardian. Offer a program for eligible children who resides with qualified guardian or relative other than parent a small gold assistance for living expenses should guardian or relative not have a decent income. Department of Economic Stability Provides strategies to aid in job training, employment and supportive services to enable one self to become self-sufficient. Examine and provides disability options and possible monetary compensation to service members. The Community provide a network of community and regional organizations to assist clients with varying layers of support (Crafters Guild, Silvermoon Bazaar, etc). Documenting and offering quality control over imports and exports to Quel'thalas. Department of Emergency Preparedness Offers information in case of natural or made disaster situations. Creates emergency kits with rations and other necessities. Provides evacuation preparedness and planning from individual to nationwide. Community Projects Offers dated events for holiday celebrations. Provides aid in advertising community events. Create calendar for said events provided by organization submissions. Category:Silvermoon Magistrate Category:Documents